


Naked Incident

by EllanaSan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, F/M, Life as an escort is hard, Quarter Quell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt : "Could you perhaps do a prompt where Haymitch walks in on Effie not wearing much? Like 75th games era? It would make my day!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking prompts if anyone is interrested !

**Naked Incident**

They were late and getting later by the minute. Worse, it wasn’t Haymitch’s fault. Well… It may have been Haymitch who spilled his drink on Effie’s dress – an accident really, there was a chair in the way – but was it a reason to get so upset she had to lock herself in her room?

They had an appointment with a sponsor to get some medicine shipped to Katniss, Peeta and Finnick for their fog induced wounds, and he couldn’t even go without her – which he normally would have – because _she_ had been the one who contacted the man in the first place. They couldn’t lose the money.  

Enough was enough.

He got off the couch, tired of waiting for her, and marched to her bedroom door. He knocked but there was no answer. He couldn’t hear anything inside either. What if she had fallen asleep? It would be _just_ like her to choose the day they absolutely needed her to stop caring about her impossible schedules… He tried knocking again but to no avail. If she _was_ asleep… He tried the handle, it was unlocked, so he pushed the door open. Her room was empty, she wasn’t there. He stood on the threshold indecisively. Her soiled dress was on the bed next to a clean – horrid – green one… But she was nowhere to be found. He walked into the room, pondering her disappearance. Was it possible she had gone without telling him? Was leaving him behind her idea of punishment?

The bathroom door swung open at that moment and this was a possibility that really should have occurred to him _before_. But it was too late now. They both froze for a second: she was horrified and he was transfixed by the tantalizing amount of creamy white skin, the strawberry-blond hair hastily clipped in a heap on the top of her head, the delicate feature of her face untainted by the heavy make-up…

“Haymitch!” she squealed, closing the door. “What _the_ _hell_ are you doing in _my_ room?”

He stared at the white door she was hiding behind, gaping a little. He had always been aware that she was a gorgeous woman but… her Capitol attire made her look hardly human.

“We… are late.” He managed to explain, telling himself to get a grip.

“And this is a good reason for you to walk into _my_ room _uninvited_?” she hissed, obviously furious.

“What did you have to take a shower for, anyway?” he asked, playing with the wig she had discarded on her dresser.

“Because, _unlike_ _you,_ I don’t like reeking of alcohol.” There was a bang.

“Are you alright?” he asked immediately.

“I _hate_ you.” came the muffled answer behind the door.

“Well, you’re alright then.” He couldn’t help but laugh a little. It felt good. Things had been so tensed recently, with the Quarter Quell, he probably found this funnier than it actually was.

“Don’t you _dare_ laugh at me, Haymitch.” Oh, she was furious and it was glorious. “It’s embarrassing enough as it is.”

He shook his head, he couldn’t believe that woman. She was wearing ridiculous wigs and outfits every day, in his opinion it was far more embarrassing than that particular little incident.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, believe me.” he chuckled.

The door opened long enough for a lipstick to be thrown at his head with an unexpected good aim.

“Get out!” she commanded.

If they hadn’t been late, he would probably have stayed and teased her a little more but, as it was… The kids really needed the medicine. So he did as she asked. It didn’t stop him from thinking about what he had seen for the rest of the day. And she knew. He knew she knew because she kept blushing each time she felt his eyes on her. 

* * *


End file.
